Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ergonomic devices for desktop computers to prevent repetitive motion disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome. More particularly, the present invention discloses a portable arm and mouse support device to be affixed to a desk proximal the keyboard of the computer.
With the advent of mass personal computer usage, the incidence of repetitive injury disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome is on the rise. As such, a need exists to find means to permit one to operate their computer in a comfortable and ergonomic fashion which will prevent such a disabling injury. To this end a portable arm and mouse support for use with personal computers is provided. The portable arm and mouse support is affixed to a desk or the like by a clamping device. The clamping device is a C-shaped element designed to receive the desk in between, and then be secured to the desk by a threaded bolt. This C-shaped element affixes to the desk in a fashion not dissimilar than a C-Clamp. The C-shaped element has a first side which engages the desk therebetween. The C-shaped element further includes a second side which secures a plurality of articulating segments in horizontal relation to the desk. Affixed to this second side of the clamp is a pair of elements in parallel relation designed to receive a third arm therebetween. The proximal end (rear portion) of the third arm is affixed to the pair of elements by a fastener which permits the third arm to rotate about the fixed axis of the fastener. The third arm element may be about 22 inches long and has a rear portion and a front portion. The rear portion extends to a third arm vertical element or step about 14 inches from the clamping device. The third arm vertical element is about 2 inches in height and raises the height of the front portion of the third arm element with respect to the rear portion of the third arm element by about that amount. The front portion of the third arm element extends about another 8 inches. The front portion of the third arm element is rotatably connected to a second arm rear portion. The second arm extends about 5-7 inches. The second arm front portion is in turn rotatably connected to a first arm front portion. The third arm about 18 inches long and also includes a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion extends to a first arm vertical element or step at about 12 inches from the end of the front portion of the first arm element. The front portion of the first arm element also includes a top flat portion. The top flat portion includes a cushioning element secured thereto. The cushioning element terminates at the first arm vertical element. The computer user""s arm is designed to be received atop the cushioning element. The first arm vertical element lowers the height of the front portion of the first arm with respect to the rear portion of the first arm by about 1.25 inches. The front portion of the first arm element extends about 6 inches. The front portion of the first arm element includes a top flat portion. This top flat portion may have a specialized surface texturing to permit a trackball mouse to efficiently function thereon. The computer user would lie their forearm on the cushioned rear portion of the first arm, allow their wrist to hang over the first arm vertical element, where the hand may positively engage and control the mouse which lies atop the front portion of the first arm element. Each of the first arm element, second arm element and third arm element may have a width of about 5.5 inches. The dimensions of the portable arm and mouse support are for example only, and are in no way to be considered limiting. Other dimensions may be preferable and the above example in no way prejudices specific design and dimensional parameters.
It has been considered to manufacture the components of the portable arm and mouse support from aluminum, plastic, wood or any other material which has sufficient material properties to structurally support the arm and mouse proximal a computer. Other materials may be desirable and are considered within the scope of this discussion.
By employing the portable arm and mouse support, one alleviates or reduces upper body injury, aligns the arm with the mouse horizontally, (which eliminates the need to bend the arm in any way) and therefore helps reduce carpal tunnel syndrome and other associated repetitive motion disorders.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable arm and mouse support which permits the users forearm, wrist and hand to be in alignment when utilizing the computer mouse.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable arm and mouse support which may be secured to a desk proximal a computer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable arm and mouse support which includes a plurality of arm elements, the arm elements being rotatably connected to each other, to permit the portable arm and mouse support to be placed in a comfortable position for any user preference.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable arm and mouse support which includes a cushioning element for the forearm and a mouse pad or textured surface to receive the computer mouse.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The following figures are provided:
FIG. 1 is an perspective view of the portable arm and mouse support shown being employed by the user.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the portable arm and mouse support.
FIG. 3 is a side view of the portable arm and mouse support.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the portable arm and mouse support.